


Sealing Deals

by Littlemcnugget



Category: Elon musk - Fandom, Tesla - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemcnugget/pseuds/Littlemcnugget





	Sealing Deals

"How long?" A diffuse silhouette standing across the other side of the room asked trying not to sound that broken.

Patricia didn't bother to open her mouth, her jaw clenched as soon as the truth crossed her mind but the tall man needed some answers that maybe he wouldn't want to hear. "I said how long, Patricia." His voice didn't shake this time.

"A year." She whispered.

He felt disgusted "you've been lying to me for a year?."

"Yes." Let's be clear: that was a lie too.

Elon shook his head in denial, he didn't want to believe the woman he fell for was selling confidential information from his companies to one of his biggest adversaries. "Get out."

Even tho she wanted to stay and explain the whole situation to him, she decided it was best for both of them. After all, if he stayed with her everything would end up in chaos. She took her jacket and got the hell out it, wishing deep down that Elon would stop her from leaving but that wasn't the case.

..............................................

**July 20th, 2019: Present day**.

A skinny pale woman got out of the bathroom half-naked, she took a seat next to the old man and rested her chin over his shoulder "what's in your mind?" She asked. He stood in silence for a few seconds and stuttered before saying a word, being someone who thinks more than twice whatever they are about to do and say next was something not that useful when emotions were on sight. "I- ugh mm I-I just don't think is a good idea to attend that dinner tonight."

The woman rolled her eyes, it wasn't the first or last time they had the conversation. "Why are you so stressed out when it comes to social events like this one? Are you afraid to introduce me to your rich friends?" She asked.

"Colleagues." No one at that dinner was a friend to him. "And not, I already told you this is not about you."

"I know, it's about you."

Elon took a deep breath, a fight wasn't exactly what he needed at the moment. " J-just gimme a sec ok?".

The dinner took place at a big mansion with the beach as a backyard. It was fancy, you could tell from the distance. Elon had been so focused on launching a rocket to Mars successfully that he forgot to attend these types of events his girlfriend had been trying to convince him to go. His bad luck intensified when he realized the invitation he finally said yes to was for the launching of a new brand of electric cars. The last year he mostly lived at SpaceX's facilities, working on the safest way to win a race with the government and a few other private companies, but Mars wasn't the only one keeping him from a normal sleeping schedule. He had his thoughts on Tesla, The Boring Company and Neuralink but that was the least he could do to keep himself busy. It wasn't until his date pinched his arm that he could come back to reality.

"Sorry." His girlfriend left his arm go and went in the opposite direction. Maybe he should have gone after her but the answer was something he didn't give much thought. Instead, he wandered around between the crowd just to get lost and maybe just maybe use the bathroom. His mind was working so fast until everything stopped and crashed down. She was there. Anyone could have said Patricia looked the same except for the long hair that was now covering her naked back but Elon knew something changed, she wasn't smiling at all. That bright and warm smile he used to wake up months before the disaster. He didn't realize he had frozen till their eyes crossed and she did nothing but walk away, what was he expecting? This was not just an average inauguration, it was Scobar's new product, probably something she stole from him in order to give it to his brother. Going there had been a mistake. "You shouldn't be here." A voice said coming from behind him. His face turned pale than it usually is like if he saw a ghost.

"Go." She repeated.

"Why would I do so? I got an invitation."

Her jaw tensed, she knew her brother only did it to hurt him and humiliate him. The night wouldn't be as anyone expected it but yet she didn't want him there. That and the fact she knew Elon didn't attend alone. She took a step closer to him "You have nothing to do here, please go. Don't trust my brother."

"Oh but I should trust you instead, uh?" He backfired without hesitation. Patricia felt her stomach get sick so she faked a smile "Do whatever you want." And turned her back but Elon held her arm without thinking it twice.

They stood still like that for a few seconds.

They sure wanted to run into each other's arms.

They sure did.

But they sure thought it was just one-sided.

"I- I am-"

"Please, don't." And she walked away as he let her go.

"Where have you been?" her date finally appeared out of nowhere and clung onto his arm. He felt detached at the moment so he pretended he didn't ask anything "The presentation is about to start, we should get closer" she said but Elon didn't move a muscle.

"Go ahead I'll catch you in a sec." He left to the back of the room before she could argue.

Patricia saw her old brother walk upstairs onto the stage with such a fat ego as if everything he was about to show that night was accomplished by him. She left a laugh out thinking of how part of it was true in a funny way. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today not to talk about the future but to show you the future. I'd like to introduce you a video presentation that will show you tonight what we're doing, how we're doing it but the main reason why we're gonna show it to you is so you can see how gradually we approached the issues that we solved."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, walking among the cars exhibition, Elon could hear the annoying speech. There were two reasons why he finally decided to attend the event that night: 1. All the information David obtained from him to build the car was old. Elon could develop a better new Tesla model and even upgrade the old ones during the past year but wanted to take a look at what his " colleague " could do but it was when he walked past by the green color one that he noticed something was off.

"Uh excuse me" he got closer to one of the crew staff in charge of explaining the exhibitions. "Can you tell me about the engine of this green car here?"

"Of course." The man replied, "The green Sco-car 1 works by a system impulsed by the cycle of heat waves radiated from titanium tubes that help increase th-"

"W-w-wait did you just say titanium?" his eyes opened wide at such stupid choice, those cars were dangerous to consumers and everyone around them and then it hits him: the cars were about to be tested at any moment and he needed to be sure no one got hurt so he ran looking for the only person who could do something about it.

"Pat" he says in a low tone, taking her out of rhythm. Only one person had called her like that and it's been a while since then "there's something important I gotta tell you."

He could tell she was confused "What? Not now Elon."

"There's something wrong with the cars."

"What?"

"They have titanium tubes. They're high-key flammable and cannot be tested-"

"I know."

Ok, now Elon was the confused one "you know?"

She nodded and took him somewhere not far from there "See, remember when you explained to me why the rockets were exploding? Well, I knew exactly what my brother was missing to launch those cars in the market and he is stupid so he wouldn't know that I- I gave him wrong information and don't worry, I made sure no person is testing the cars, we hired a robot company for that."

That man couldn't believe what he was listening, she sabotaged her own brother, she didn't betray him after all, could be possible her feelings for him were real? He was in shock and all he could do was kiss her hard while cupping her face between his hands and she let herself go. He stopped and took a second to look at her and smiled wide after realizing she still had feelings for him. "We should go." It was more of an order than a request.

She shook her head "B-but what about your date?"

Elon exhaled out of his nose "We would be taking separate ways anyways."

And finally, he got to see her smiling like she used to do and even brighter "Promise your car won't explode, ok?"

He laughed loudly but no one could hear him, they were all busy staring at the stage. "I promise." Elon took her hand and got the hell out of there before anyone would notice their absence.

"I- I am sorry for letting you go that easy." They were now very far from the Sco-car event.

"Elon you have nothing to apologize, it is me who has to do so. I tried to play you. I let my brother manipulated me into that but instead, you played me. Loved that for me cause the next months we were together, they were the best in my life and I ruined it all thanks to my family but I want you to know Elon that my feelings for you were real. Are real."

"I know and i-i I've actually gotta thank your brother for getting you in my life and I'm sorry because, after all, I pretended you meant nothing to me, I even started dating this girl w-who I didn't feel nothing."

Patricia couldn't help but smile, his face was all red "Elon is fine. I gotta admit I was mad when I saw pictures of you two because wow maybe I wasn't that important to you after all."

"You are."

His face was serious, he meant it and know they were both on the same page. They couldn't go back to how things were but the future was something they still had a chance on, the trouble with her family was about to start but they had each other this time.

"what are we gonna do next?" She asked standing up from the ground. He got up and put his arms around her.

"Are you hungry?"

"starving."

"Let's go home, I'll cook dinner."

The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously "you don't cook" she said, "I'll make us dinner cause I don't wanna die from food poisoning."

He burst into laughter "Fair enough."

"Y'know what? I'll teach you how to cook."

Elon kissed her again, he loved when they were domestic and didn't relate on other people to do the basic stuff "I'll do my best."


End file.
